Dreams
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Sesshomaru has a vision that changes everything between him and his brother.
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting. Kagome and the rest of the gang were in a hut for safety. Wind Scars and poison talons were flying all over the place.

"I don't understand why you keep trying." Said Sesshomaru as he punched Inuyasha in the face, knocking him down to the ground. He quickly got up and swung his sword, releasing a wind scar that Sesshomaru easily dodged.

"I don't even know why you're still trying to kill me! You admitted that you're not able to use Tetsuiga! So, what's the point?" shouted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I cannot stand you. It's that simple. You fucking half breed. You are the filth of this family. I thought I could stand having a human mother, but not when _you_ arrived. You ugly, useless, pitiful excuse for a demon. And to think that _you_ were the one who can hold father's fang. How pitiful." Said Sesshomaru in a cold tone. Inuyasha didn't even know how to respond to that. "Just to think that me and you are related makes me sick to my stomach, every single day, I am ashamed to call you my brother." He spat. Inuyasha put his sword away and turned around and began to walk away. Sesshomaru jumped and landed in front of him. "I'm not finished with you. You are not leaving alive." He said. Inuyasha just had an angry look on his face.

"It wasn't really easy growing up a half demon." He said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't bother. I do not care that I hurt your feelings." He said as he tried to grab his neck. Inuyasha dodged him.

"I'm not doing this with you anymore." He said. Sesshomaru paused.

"Doing what? Do you think you are simply sparring with me?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sesshomaru, have you really not thought about what Father would say about us?" he said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"You idiot…you shouldn't even speak his name."

"You're the idiot, bonehead! He would be so pissed if he found out we've been fighting this whole time!" shouted Inuyasha. "Whether you like it or not, were brothers!"

"I do not care what father would think. He mated with a human, you were his fault." He said.

"You're not perfect either, asshole." He said.

"But I am a full youkai, and I will take that over being a half-mutt any day of my life." He said, running to punch him. Again, Inuyasha dodged.

"I told you, I'm done fighting with you! You may hate me, and I may be angry with you, but I'm not going to fight you. This is so useless!" he shouted. "We can either end this now on good terms, or we simply don't have to be in each other's lives." Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother. He was being serious. Inuyasha held out a hand to Sesshomaru. He looked at it, then back at Inuyasha. His eyes were cold and lifeless.

-with kagome and the others-

"What do you think is happening?" asked Sango. Kagome was peaking out of the door of the hut.

"It just looks like they're talking." Said Kagome. "Inuyasha looks like he's trying to make peace with him." She added.

"Make peace with his brother? They've been fighting for years, what makes Inuyasha think he can just end this all now?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure. But by the look of Inuyasha's face, he's really being serious about this." Said Kagome. "I just hope everything works out…"

"I will never shake your filthy hand." Said Sesshomaru. He turned and began to walk away. "This is goodbye, for good." He added. Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru heard the faint sound of sadness from his tone. He stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw that Inuyasha still had his hand out. "We don't have to hate each other." He said. Sesshomaru felt his head go back. He heard Inuyasha scream his name.

* * *

He was in a blur. He woke up and he was where he was standing, but there was a pond in front of him. He stood to look at his reflection, for any scars or bruises from his falling down. Instead, he saw a younger version of himself. Next to him, was Inuyasha. He was younger as well. Behind them, was a face he never thought he'd see again. His father. _Their_ father. He didn't look happy. Sesshomaru turned around and saw that his father and Inuyasha were really next to him.

"F-Father…I…"

"I am very disappointed in you, Sesshomaru." Said his father.

"Me? What have I done?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You and your brother have been fighting for years. He tried to make peace with you, and you denied him." He said.

"Father, with all due respect, he is a half breed."

"I do not care what he is, he is my son!" shouted Inu-Taisho. "And so are you. You will regret every choice you've ever made if you do not fix this. I am not afraid to take you out." Said Inu-Taisho. "Show me your honor and become a brother again. Look in the pond." He said. Sesshomaru turned to look at the pond, and it was only him and younger Inuyasha. Sesshomaru felt ashamed to dishonor his father.

"…Inuyasha." He said. The boy turned to look at him. Inuyasha's face lit up.

"Sesshomaru!" the boy shouted. He jumped on Sesshomaru and hugged him. Sesshomaru paused for a minute before he wrapped his arms around the boy and carried him. "You got so big!" he said. He only nodded with a faint smile. Suddenly, Inuyasha's smile faded.

"Sesshomaru…do you still hate the older me?" he asked. Sesshomaru's heart jumped. His eyes widened as he saw the boy's face look sad.

"Who…who told you that?"

"Father told me. He said you didn't want anything to do with me and that you tried to kill me. Please tell me he's lying, Sesshomaru! You're still my brother, right?" asked the younger Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, for the first time in years, felt his heart hurt.

"He's not lying." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's heart broke and his eyes began to water. "But this is why I am here. I made a terrible mistake." He said. He embraced Inuyasha and he set his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I am supposed to be there for you when you need me. I wasn't there for you. For that, I apologize." He said.

"Then go back and make things right!" shouted Inuyasha. His voice sounded exactly like his fathers. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Wake up!" he shouted.

* * *

"H-He passed out!" shouted Kagome. Miroku and Sango were now peaking out with her.

"W-What the hell is going on?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. This doesn't look good." Said Kagome. Sango just nodded.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up on the floor, looking at Inuyasha. He looked worried, but angry. He didn't remember falling.

"Sesshomaru, wake up dammit!" he said. He sat up and looked around.

"It was a dream." He said.

"What was? Were you actually sleeping?!" said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou and he smiled. It sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.  
"Father came to me." He said.

"He…he did?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm taking you up on your offer." He said.

"Offer?" asked Inuyasha. He looked confused. Sesshomaru stood up and Inuyasha as well. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's golden orbs. There were just like his. His chin, and his nose. He was basically a younger Sesshomaru. For once in his life, he didn't see his younger brother as a half-breed.

"Your offer to make things right." He said. Sesshomaru was trying his best to avoid eye contact. Inuyasha blushed, but his face lit up.

"O-Oh…I didn't know you actually took it into consideration." He said. Sesshomaru ruffled his hair slightly, to annoy him.

"You are the only person that made me feel sadness for my actions." He said. Inuyasha smiled.

"So you've got a soft spot for me after all?" joked Inuyasha. He smirked and Sesshomaru just smiled. "So…what happens now?"

"I suppose you should go back to your friends." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you come with me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't you think you're moving too fast?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha blushed.

"D-Don't make it weird!" he said.

"I suppose I can come with you, but I'm not staying with those humans." He said.

"Those _humans_ are my friends, Sesshomaru. It'll work out. You can bring Rin and Jaken, they'll get taken care of. Kaede doesn't come with us on our missions, so she can watch Rin while were gone, and you won't have to worry about her getting hurt." Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was thinking for a while.

'If I go with them, Rin will live a happy life. Father was right. I feel…warm inside. To have family to rely on.' He thought. He looked at Inuyasha, who was just staring at the open field in front of them. He smiled. "I've decided. I will join you." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just smiled and nodded.

"I like this side of you, Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha. "Come on, let's go." He said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, for the first time in decades, walked as brothers.


End file.
